


Falling stars

by Nikachu42



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikachu42/pseuds/Nikachu42
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are really good friends but haven’t confessed their love for each other yet. Oikawa gets diagnosed with cancer and him and Iwaizumi try to deal with it together. This is really sad.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Collections: Haikyu!!





	Falling stars

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is really sad, read at your own risk. You have been warned.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Iwazuimi Hajime was driving to pick up his best friend, Toru. Oikawa was at the hospital. He was getting some tests run because he had collapsed a few days prior. Iwazuimi would have been more worried if Tooru hadn’t called him and reassured him that it was probably due to the fact he had overworked himself. After the hospital, they had plans to meet up with Kageyama and Hinata. The four had become great friends after High School. Hinata and Kageyama had ended up dating as well. Even in their 20’s they still enjoyed playing volleyball together. When he got there, Iwa walked to Oikawa’s room at a quick pace. He started down, trying to focus on the white tiles that lined the hallway floors. He wouldn’t like to admit it to anyone, but he hated hospital. Needles and blood and uniforms all made him queasy. Just as Hajime got to Toru’s room the nurse had finished with the last test. When Oikawa saw you his eyes lit up.   
“Yahoo” he piped, giving you a signature smile he would normally flash at fangirls.   
“Yo” Iwa replied.  
“How are you Iwa-chan?”  
“I’ll be better soon as we get out of here.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
The doctor told Oikawa he would call him with a follow up and test results. They said their thanks and then were on their way. Oikawa of course, couldn’t resist making small talk with the nurses on their way out of the hospital.  
“Could you walk any slower?” Commented Iwa with an annoyed expression.  
“Oh Iwachan, do you really hate hospitals that much?”  
“Yes.”  
“You know you could have waited outside, or do you care about me that much?” Asked Toru with a smirk. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, concealing how flustered he was. In truth he had always tried to be there for his best friend, physically and as moral support. He knew Oikawa’s family didn’t pay him much attention to him and he wanted to try and make up for that, as best as he could. Recently, however, he had begun to realize his feelings for the guy. In accordance with that, Toru’s small taunts affected him way more than they should have. Finishing the walk through the parking lot, they got into Iwa’s car.  
“Where’s Shoyo and Tobio-Chan?” Questioned Toru.  
“They’re already driving to the beach.” He replied.   
“We’d better drive faster then.” Said Oikawa blatantly.  
“Sure, if your promise to pay for the speeding ticket.” Mused Hajime.   
They both chuckled. Toru yawned and put his hands behind his head. When they got to a stoplight Iwaizume looked over at him. It was quite a sight to behold, and he was taken aback. It looked like he’d fallen asleep. His eyes were closed so gently, and his eyelashes were thick but delicate, like feathers. His nose was slightly pointed up, his glasses had fallen halfway down his face. His hair, his hair was so perfect. The way his chestnut locks curled at the ends ever so lightly, like the kisses of an angel.   
“HONK HONK”  
Went the car behind them, snapping him out of his daze. Iwaizumi realized the light had turned green and started driving. Oikawa looked as if he was gonna wake up and without thinking Hajime petted his head. His hair was just as soft as it looked, in between his fingers. Trying to keep his eyes on the road, he continued to run his fingers down his cheek and then traced his jawline. When his hand had finally left his face, Oikawa seemed to have fallen back asleep. There was only 20 minutes left to go.

They arrived at the beach. Iwaizumi had packed two tents and Kageyama and Hinata had brought a volleyball net and a ball.   
“TORU!” Exclaimed Hinata.  
“SHOYO!” Shouted Oikawa when he saw the short ginger running at them from a distance. They did their secret handshake and then Kageyama reached them.   
“I just finished setting up the net.”  
“YAY!” Cheered Oikawa. “Iwa-Chan let’s set up the tents after we play volleyball.”   
“But- ugh fine.” He couldn’t resist Toru after seeing that exited face. Oikawa and Hinata took off running back towards the net, and Kageyama walked behind them. Hajime smiled to himself, and soon after followed them. After a fun but competitive game that lasted about two hours the groip was starving. The went back to the tents, where there was a grill and Kageyama started barbecuing the meat he brought. They started at the cooking meat like starving dogs. When it was done, they atta led it viciously. The sun had started to set, and it made for the perfect view. After some conversation about their recent lives, Hinata and Kags decided to go for a swim together. They walked quite far up the beach to go splash somewhere. 

Oikawa’s POV  
No matter how much he tried, throughout the entire day at the beach, he could not get the drive out of his head. Had he imagined it? Had Iwa-Chan really been petting his head? Cupping his cheek? It had to be, he remembered the feeling of trying to fake sleep vividly. Why had he pretended to sleep? Was it so that it wouldn’t be awkward, or because he hadn’t wanted Iwa to stop? He hadn’t felt a loving touch in so long. He prayed and hoped that it had been real. He’s had a crush on the boy since high school. But there was no way. Iwa was straight? Right? 

He looked so perfect. Doing anything. Laughing, taking obnoxiously, or even eating barbecue. When Kageyama and Hinata left, that was all he could focus on. The sight was unreal. The cream colored sand matched Oikawa’s skin tone and the colors of the sunset reflected in his eyes. Red, golden and orange pools of light, all right there. Right there, in his eyes. He thought, no he was sure, that the sky had been made for Toru.   
“Hey Oikawa” Iwa said a few minutes after the last rays of light disappeared over the horizon.   
“Hm?” Answered Toru.  
“Look at how clear the sky is.” And he was right, the stars were so vivid. There were so many and they looked so close. The two of them decided to focus on the sky, and eventually, they saw a shooting star. Iwa wasn’t sure what to say but after seeing that star fall, he remembered a childhood story his mother has told him.   
“Do you know why we see shooting stars?”  
“Something to do with science.”  
“I guess, but I’ve always liked to believe something else. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve been told shooting stars are just stars that have fallen. Eventually when they get too tired or too lonely from lighting up the sky, they can’t take it anymore. They fall down to paradise. They then take a break there for an eternity, or maybe less, and although it’s dimly lit, it’s peaceful.”  
“Oh, well that’s pretty sad.”  
“Why?”  
“Because if what you say is true, the shooting star we just saw is the last anyone will ever see of it.”   
“If that’s the case, we should make an effort to remember it.” That sentence made Oikawa smile. At last they saw Hinata and Kageyama walking back. Everyone agreed that they were tired, and the four went to sleep in their tents. 

One week later:  
Oikawas phone started ringing. He didn’t recognize the number, but he picked up anyway. It was the doctor, “hello?”  
“Yes, hello?”  
“This is Keio University Hospital, this is Oikawa Toru, correct?  
“Yes this is him.”  
“We got your blood results and we need you to come back and get some tests done.”  
“What for?”  
“Your collapse likely happened due to exhaustion. However, we find an usually high count of white blood cells. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah” Oikawa zoned out, then he heard the words, “we think you could have leukemia, but we need to run more tests. You can come tomorrow.”   
“No, you have to be mistaken. Are you sure you have the right file? Are you sure you have the results for my name?”   
“This is Oikawa Toru, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m sorry, but there doesn’t seem to be a mistake.”  
Oikawa’s eyes widened in fear as the realization hit him. He could really have cancer. This didn’t make any sense, he was healthy and normal. How could he have cancer? He tried to stifle back tears. This couldn’t be happening. After breaking down and starting to get a hold of himself he looked down at his phone and and pressed Iwaizumi’s contact number. He called him and Iwaizumi picked up immediately, something Oikawa was thankful for.


End file.
